Después De Ti
by JulioLeon15
Summary: En la tranquila región de Alola, Aston y Shelley Ketchum son hijos de Ash, quien una tarde antes de empezar la reunión familair decide revivir con ellos todos sus recuerdos con su fallecida esposa Serena, y como aprendió a vivir una vez más con su nueva esposa Lillie. Contenido LEMON. Ash x Serena (Amourshipping) Ash x Lillie (Alolashipping) Aureliashipping


Pokemon y sus personajes No me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de entretener.

Basado en la composición de Alejandro Lerner bajo mi propio punto de vista.

Luego de comentarle la idea a **Mr. Ketchum** , empecé a escribirlo, espero les guste.

Aclaración: Lillie no sale entre los personajes que me permite agregar la plataforma. Por eso solo están Ash y Serena de a momento. Este fic tiene **LEMON (Contenido Sexual),** leer **A DISCRECION.**

" **DESPUÉS DE TI"**

Alola es tan hermosa y tropical, serena y tranquila, en la isla Mele Mele una gran casa de madera se realza entre la población, de dos pisos y estilo blanco victoriano vemos llegar una Ford F 150 roja, que suavemente se aparca en la entrada, en las escaleras sale un adulto mayor a recibir al que recién arriba con otros 2 mayordomos más jóvenes, todos ellos sonríen al mirar que se abre la puerta y de ella baja el cerebro de la frontera Ashton Ketchum, con 27 años usando solo una camisa blanca, un corte de cabello sencillo y sus jeans aspira fuertemente el aroma de Alola

-señor Ash- sonrió el mayor de todos mientras hacían una reverencia y del auto al hombro un roedor amarillo sonríe saludando con su patita al aire

-bienvenido señor…y pikachu- sonrió el anciano con los demás- es bueno verle volver-

-es bueno volver James (N.A- No el del equipo Rocket)- el dueño de casa entregó las llaves a uno de los jóvenes- ¿están todos?-

-no señor- sonrió el mayor domo- solo falta la señora, Shelley y Aston están jugando con los hijos de los Delarose…¿Cómo se llaman?-

-¿Drew y May llegaron ya?- alzó su ceja mientras empezaba a entrar a casa seguido de James los demás se encargarían de aparcar su auto y llevar sus maletas.

-sí señor, ellos- sonrió el anciano- el doctor Brock Takeshi y su esposa Miette llegaron con su hija Kasai, además el inventor…el padrino de su boda…¿Clemont Bolt?... llegó con su esposa Korrina y sus gemelos Claus y Clementine, como dije solo falta la su esposa-

Ash sonrió, no esperaba que solo ella estuviera ausente ese día

-James fue un viaje largo, me retiro a mi recámara a cambiarme mi ropa, si te topas con Shelley y Aston mándalos conmigo por favor…¡ah si!, ¿Ashley y Luka se fueron con mi mujer?- al decir lo último un escalofrío eléctrico le recorrió la piel y se sonrojó mientras pikachu iba saliendo con los demás pokemon.

-si señor, si me disculpa debo ir a ver a los invitados-

Ash asintió y tomó una pequeña bifurcación de esa casa, subió las escaleras por la roja alfombra y alcanzó su recámara, giró lentamente el pomo, al abrirlo el rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana frontal que daba al mar le cegó momentáneamente, entonces, con sus manos lentamente ingreso en la estancia, y cerró las persianas rojas deteniendo el flujo de luz, con eso se sentó en el borde de la cama de sábanas blancas, el piso de caoba y las paredes blancas relucían de lo limpias que estaban, el dueño de casa se acostó momentáneamente, entonces el grito magno vino de la puerta

-Papi- dos vocecitas resonaron en la estancia

Ash sonrió ladeadamente, estaba acostado y ambos saltaron a su lado dándole un abrazo en cada costado.

-los extrañé Aston y Shelley- sonrió él mientras los aprisionaba en un abrazo

Se incorporó para sonreírles y apreciarlos, Aston tenía 7 años al igual que Shelley, eran mellizos, Aston tenía ojos azules como el cielo y cabello negro como el de su padre, usaba una playera de líneas azules con negro y un short celeste, Shelley tenía un vestido blanco, su piel era blanca, su cabello era como a miel clara y sus ojos café le recordaban a su abuela Delia, pero Shelley era para Ash, un duro recordatorio de su vida.

-papi- dijo Aston muy inocente- ¿podemos…ver el álbum de nuevo?-

-por favor- rogó Shelley

Ash solo asintió y mantuvo una sonrisa fingida mientras abría la gaveta de su mesita de noche, de la cual extrajo un pequeño libro de pasta roja que tenía grabado en el lomo con letras doradas

" _Contigo"_

Al abrirla en la primera fotografía Ash se topó con un tortazo en del pasado en el presente.

-mami era linda- dijo Shelley

-sí- confirmó Ash mientras su mano acariciaba la foto

En ella un Ash de 18 años está abrazado de una pelimiel de igual edad, él usa una chaqueta azul mientras ella un vestido rojo, ambos tienen unas sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿ese día le pediste matrimonio a mamá?- preguntó Aston

-sí- dijo Ash mientras empezaba a recordar

/FLASH BACK/

Kalos, donde los sueños se hacen realidad, específicamente en Ciudad Luminalia, donde en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad llegan de la mano una pareja conocida en todo el ámbito de la ciudad

-el campeón de Kalos- dijo un mesero- y la reina de Kalos, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles?-

Ash sonrió, ese día era importante, por eso había planeado todo y que mejor que en el restaurante de su amigo en Kalos

-Cilan- sonrió Ash mientras apoyaba sus codos en el pequeño pedestal donde su amigo tenía su libro de reservaciones- somos amigos, no necesitamos formalidades

Ambos rieron mientras el peli verde sonreía

-bien, Ash, hola Serena, un gusto verte aquí-

La chica como siempre educada hizo una reverencia como saludo

-Serena, cariño- dijo Ash- adelántate a la mesa, debo hablar algo con Cilan-

-esta bien, no tardes-

La reina de Kalos fue guiada por otro mesero mientras Ash extraía algo de su chaqueta

-hoy el día Cilan- dijo emocionado

-hasta que al fin las mieles del amor te atraparon-

-ni que lo digas, ella es la indicada-

-¿Cómo planeas pedírselo?- preguntó el peliverde mientras miraba esperando el mejor plan del azabache

Ash por su parte sonrió enseñando todos los dientes, no sabía como, no tenía ni la menor idea de como.

-no sé- respondió mientras se rascaba la mejilla

A Cilan le rodó una gotita en la nuca escuchando a Ash.

-¿quieres ayuda?-

-por favor- pidió el moreno de Kanto

-ponlo en el vino, así se lo pedí yo a Iris-

Ash sonrió y le entregó el anillo a Cilan y se retiró, al estar cerca de su mesa pudo apreciar a la reina de Kalos, su novia.

Serena Ivonne usaba un vestido rojo con escote en forma de corazón, y este vestido terminaba en el borde del muslo, eso bastaba para dejar sin aire a nuestro azabache, el cual sonrió ante su suerte

-" _y pensar que te busqué todo Hooen"-_

Él se aceró y tomo su asiento al frente de ella, habían conseguido estar en el balcón con vista a la torre Luminalia, la noche y las estrellas que brillaban con las luces del parque adjunto eran un espectáculo digno de dejar sin aire.

-el proyecto de Clemont dejó más bella la ciudad- comentó Serena mientras le tomaba la mano al Ketchum

-Sí, ¿Quién diría que la planta hidroeléctrica funcionaría tan bien?-

-se esforzó mucho, ¿te sientes igual de feliz por él?-

-siempre, Clemont y Bonnie son como mi familia, el triunfo de Clemont me hace sentir orgulloso, ademas…de que Korrina a influido positivamente en él-

-¿tú crees?-

-es capaz de correr sin cansarse, Korrina lo sometió a un acondicionamiento físico extenso-

Ambos rieron recordando a la pareja de rubios enamorados, la sorpresa que tuvieron cuando se enteraron que Clemont y Korrina salían fue mucha, pero la felicidad por ellos fue más.

La noche siguió entre risas, besos robados, otros otorgados, la cena acabó y llegó el vino para brindar, el problema radicaba en que Ash miraba en la copa de Serena, pero no había la sortija

-" _¿Cilan se equivocaría?"-_

Ambos tomaron sus copas mientras el azabache examinaba descaradamente, acto que no pasó desapercibido por la pelimiel cuya ceja se alzó en signo de pregunta

-¿sucede algo malo?- dijo ella preocupada por Ash

-emmm…no- se apresuró a negar- yo…quiero brindar, ante las estrellas, para darle gracias que me enviaron a la más bella, brindo… porque quiero pasar mi vida contigo, hoy, mañana y para siempre-

Serena tiernamente dejo escapar una lágrima de sus ojos azules, el cabello miel recogido en una coleta y su perfil hacían que el Ketchum solo sonriera, ambos chocaron sus copas, Ash sin embargo trató de apresurar la bebida para preguntar por el anillo, mientras pensaba algo se le atoró en la garganta lo cual provocó que se llevara las manos al cuello, Serena se asustó y se puso en pie inmediatamente

-Ay ¡no!, Ash espera-

Dicho esto ella le aplicó la maniobra Heimlich, y de la boca de Ash salió disparado algo que terminó en la mesa

-¿Ash estas bien?- pregunto Serena

-sí- Ash tomaba aire- gracias cariño

-¿con que te atoraste amor?-

Ella delicadamente tomó de la mesa lo que cayó, Ash seguía respirando cortaderamente

-" _te voy a matar Cilan, primero mi anillo y casi me matas"-_ pensaba el Ketchum

-KYYYYYYAAAAAAA-

El grito de Serena resonó en toda la estancia, cuando Ash alzó su mirada se encontró con un beso de Serena enorme y apasionado, tanta fue la fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo de la estancia

-Sí- grito ella- sí me casaré contigo-

Ella estaba llorando de felicidad, Ash dejó escapar una lágrima para ahora él darle un beso con todo el amor que sentía

/FIN FLASH BACK/

Ash sonrió ante el recuerdo, una lágrima cayó sobre la foto.

-¿estas bien papi?- preguntó Shelley

-sí pequeña- sonrió Ash- no todas las lágrimas son de tristeza-

Aston sonrió y cambio a la siguiente hoja, en esta foto se veía a su padre de 19 años con un terno blanco abrazado a una peli miel de ojos azules en vestido de novia, ambos estaban sonriendo demasiado

-recuerdo eso- dijo Ash

-tu boda- dijo su hija

-¿Qué es lo que más recuerdas de ese día?-

Al de Kanto se le subieron los colores al rostro, el recordaba su boda, sus votos, pero lo que más recordaba fue su noche de bodas

/FLASH BACK/

La boda había acabado, la joven pareja de Ash y Serena estaban entrando a una cabaña alquilada en Ciudad Coumarine, Kalos, donde pasarían su primera noche como matrimonio, la habitación tenía una cama de dos plazas, de sábanas rojas y acogedora, Pikachu por obvias razones ya no estaba con Ash.

Serena y su esposo, ya estaban cambiados, ella usaba una blusa blanca, con una falta roja como cuando empezaron a viajar, sobre su cabello que recogido en una coleta resaltaba el listón azul, Ash llevaba una camiseta negra, con unos jeans azules ambos estaban de pie frente a la estancia, el rojo de sus rostros era evidente, era su primera vez **(Lemon a discreción)**

-bien- Ash soltó un suspiro y sonrió

Serena lo miró pero cayo presa de las manos de su esposo, el cual la cargó al estilo princesa hacia la cama, ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, Serena aspiró el olor de su marido, sentía tan fresco, el sudor de la vergüenza y el amor la motivaron, y atacó, ella le mordía suavemente el cuello mientras Ash daba leves sonidos de satisfacción, él la depositó suavemente en la cama, entonces ella se detuvo y se miraron, él unió su frente a la de ella, ambos estaban sonrojados

-Serena….yo- él estaba temblando

Ella le colocó suavemente el dedo en los labios para silenciarlo

-yo…- ella estaba roja- quiero…estar contigo…hoy, mañana, y siempre-

-te quiero- le dijo él

Y suavemente sus labios se encontraron, con desesperación se buscaban, sus lenguas trataban de explorar más allá, luchaban una batalla de orgullo, en la cual los turnos de explorarse pasaban de ella a él, grande fue la sorpresa de Serena cuando Ash empezó con sus manos temblorosas a masajear las piernas de ella, suavemente fue subía por los muslos de la peli miel que sentía descargas leves en su cuerpo, pero ella era la reina de Kalos, y no se dejaría derrotar fácilmente, entonces ella le mordió el labio inferior a su esposo, en intento de descargar tantas emociones, Ash recibió ese calambre en la boca, placentero, único, el campeón de Kalos no cedería tan fácil, entonces era hora de ir más allá, llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de su esposa, y suavemente empezó a entrar por debajo de la blusa, acariciando la tersa piel, grabando en sus manos ese sentimiento al tacto, suavemente y poco acariciaba lo que ahora, por derecho le pertenece ante Arceus y el mundo.

Serena ahora tenía que atacar, ella estaba a merced en las manos de su marido, sus manos fueron al pecho de el de Kanto, acariciaban la camisa, y tomaron el cuello, bajando lentamente mientras sus dedos tocaban y se encontraban con la yugular de su esposo, que, por el momento bombeaba sangre descontroladamente, Ash viendo camino libre fue directo al cuello de Serena, ella cerró los ojos al tacto de la comisura de los labios de su esposo, el grito ahogado seguido de un placer no antes sentido la inundó, entonces dejó el pecho para que sus manos acariciaran la espalda, ella ya estaba perdida.

Ash por su parte dio una suave mordida aprisionando entre sus dientes la piel de su reina, estaban en un mundo personal, un mundo de amor. El campeón decidió que era hora de demostrarle cuanto la amaba, y que estaría todo la vida con ella, entonces con su mano derecha bajó basta el seno de ella y lo aprisionó.

-A…Ash- ella intentó articular palabra pero entonces él se detuvo y la miró, como pidiendo permiso para empezar a abrir los botones de la blusa de ella

-Serena…si tu no quieres…yo-

Pero ella se lanzó a sus labios y ella mismo guio la mano del chico hasta el botón, el cual él abrió, las manos de ella entonces también fueron a la camisa del muchacho, el beso era apasionado, entonces ambos competían por quitarle la prenda superior al otro, carrera que ganó Serena desabrochando el último botón, mientras Ash se quedó por la mitad de la blusa, ella sonrió triunfante entre besos y llevó sus manos al pecho desnudo de su esposo.

Ash se vio detenido con su camisa negra colgando en sus hombros mientras sentía como unas suaves manos ingresaba intromisivas contra su pecho, entre el beso sintió el cálido aire de Serena y gruñó entre el contacto labial, ella se sintió triunfadora, pero entonces él de un tirón acabó por abrir la blusa, esta guerra no estaba perdida y él como orgulloso campeón no se dejaría caer tan fácil, ella se asombró pero ese sentimiento fue despojado cuando contra sus senos sintió el calor de unas manos ajenas, ella se dejó caer contra el colchón y Ash se detuvo, se retiró su camisa y volvió al néctar que emanaban los rojos labios de su mujer.

Serena sintió unos labios en su cuello, y unas manos en sus pechos, su brassier fue bajado, y sintió como esa parte de su cuerpo se quitaba la presión de encima, y las caricias en esa área empezaron a provocar sus gemidos de ser la primera vez que alguien la toca de esa manera.

Ash bajó lentamente por ese territorio nuevo, el cuello hasta llegar al seno derecho, donde atrapó de una suave lamida el bulto del pezón mientras masajeaba el otro con su mano, y, suavemente bajó hasta que su mano derecha llevó a la unión del pantalón con el cuerpo de su esposa, entonces fue suavemente como intruso ingresando sus dedos por debajo de las pantis y el pantalón tocando más allá en la tierra virgen prometida.

La reina de Kalos gemía y su respiración era agitada, en intento de liberar presión sus uñas se hundían en la espalda de su marido, pero cuando su pezón fue atrapado y los dedos de Ash empezaron a frotar su parte más íntima esta empezó a sentirse en el cielo, pero ella lo amaba, y deseaba que él sintiera el mismo gusto que ella, entonces fue a la correa de su esposo, retiró la hebilla y fue al pantalón, donde lo bajó un poco y abriendo el cierre empezó a sobar el miembro erecto y atrapado del muchacho, lo cual provocó un gruñido de él en su pecho, ella retiró temerosa y sonrojada la prenda inferior hasta que por inercia el miembro viril se presentó en todo su esplendor, Ash ayudó retirándose el pantalón al igual que ella entonces sus miradas se encontraban, Ash recordó a la niña que lo apoyaba siempre, y dejó escapar una lágrima de su mirada

-yo…- dijo sonriéndole a Serena- gracias… por siempre estar allí-

Ella con eso se sonrojó, el chico que amaba desde niña ahora estaba frente a ella, dispuesto a unirse como uno, entonces ambos con lágrimas y deseo se lanzaron al beso, ella se acostó dejando al descubierto su cuerpo mientras Ash tomaba posición entre las piernas de ella, ambos se quedaron quietos y el miembro de Ash rosó levemente la entrada de Serena provocando un gran gemido de su parte, ella entonces cruzó sus piernas atrayendo a su esposo, Ash suavemente empezó a ingresar.

La calidez era indescriptible, sentía como ese húmedo lugar aprisionaba su miembro, entonces Ash sabía que para Serena era duro, ella era virgen así que suavemente atrapó los labios de ella, y con sus manos atrapó los dedos de ella, a lo cual ella los aprisionó fuertemente.

Ella sentía un dolor primeramente, pero luego la sensación fue indescriptible, aparte del placer embriagador, ella estaba siendo uno con el ser que amaba, y sabía que eso no era solo sexo sin sentido, eso era hacer el amor, dar por el otro, cuando su himen fue roto le dolió, pero eso fue calmado cuando un beso atrapó sus labios y sus manos se sintieron protegidas al contacto de las de Ash.

-Ah…Ash- entre gemidos ella articuló- te…am…amo-

-y…yo- Ash entre gruñidos respondía- igual….te…am…amo-

Las embestidas empezaron a subir de ritmo, entonces Ash deslizo sus manos detrás de la espalda de Serena que se arqueaba de placer, entonces él se sentó atrayendo el cuerpo de Serena, ella se aferró al cuello de Ash, y con fuerza empezó a gritar el nombre de su esposo, ella tenía sus piernas entrelazadas en la cadera de Ash, quien en su boca atrapó el seno de ella y lamia con fuera, entonces él empezó a ir más rápido, ella seguía en gemidos y él en embestidas, el ritmo fue subiendo mientras ella sentía que el cielo estaba al alcance de las manos, entonces se miraron, el cabello corto de Ash ahora estaba mojado, su rostro era rojo mientras que Serena tenía sus mejillas en carmín, su cabello estaba enredado.

-voy…a….acabar- le dijo ella entre sentidos gritos

-yo igual-con eso él aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras el sudor de ambos se mesclaban en esa demostración de genuino amor.

-TE AMO- se susurraron, con eso, juntos llegaron al clímax del amor, donde la semilla de Ash se esparció dentro de ella.

Ambos víctimas del cansancio cayeron abrazados

-Serena- dijo el mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire- yo…te amo…-

( **Lemon Off), (Por ahora).**

/FIN FLASH BACK/

-Hey papá- casquearon los dedos frente a Ash

-¿eh?- dijo Ash mientras sacudía su cabeza-

-estas muy rojo, ¿Qué recordaste?¿estas bien?- preguntó Aston

-Sí, sí- dijo Ash soltando aire y rascándose la mejilla- ¿seguimos viendo?-

Los dos niños asistieron mientras seguían pasando las hojas, entonces casi al final, llegó la foto que Ash odiaba ver.

-papi- dijo Shelley-

-papá- Aston le abrazó por el cuello

En la foto se ve solo a Ash sosteniendo dos bultos, usaba una bata cardenillo, ese día tenía marcado al Ketchum.

-25 de diciembre- susurró mientras su memoria atacaba de nuevo

/FLASH BACK/

-Puje señora Ketchum- ordenaba un médico

-¡vamos Serena, no te rindas!- alentaba su marida

La cuestión es simple, esta navidad, a los 20 años de edad de Ash, (ellos se casaron a los 19 pero el cumpleaños de Ash es en Mayo), El campeón de Kanto está recibiendo junto a su esposa en el hospital de ciudad Luminalia a sus mellizos, él le tomaba la mano a su esposa quien daba grandes alaridos en un intento por traer a sus hijos al mundo

Un lloriqueo inundó la habitación, el cual fue colocado en los brazos de Ash, el cual recibió al niño de ojos azules y cabello negro como la noche y las z características en sus mejillas, el padre orgulloso dejó caer una lágrima

-Hola Aston- saludó mientras se lo acercaba a la pelimiel

-bienvenido hijo- dijo ella

Ash se emocionó y le dio un beso en la frente a Serena pero el médico avisó

-viene el segundo-

Con eso Ash entregó al Chansey enfermero y apoyó a su mujer cuando nació el segundo, o mejor dicho la segunda

-es…hermosa- dijo él mientras chansey se los entregaba ambos

-Serena míralos…¿Serena?—

-Ash yo…te amo…cuídalos, y se feliz-

Dicho estoy la maquina empezó a sonar exageradamente, Ash se asustó pero más fue el susto cuando el corazón de su esposa se detuvo y el piiiiii eterno daba por entender que se detuvo, los médicos empezaron a dar ordenes

-no- susurró Ash con sus pequeños en los brazos

-5 Milímetros de epinefrina-

-trae el RCV, Maldita sea, ¿Dónde esta el sodio magnésico?

Ash se dejó caer de rodillas abrazando a sus hijos en la sala de partos mientras las órdenes seguían

-enfermera la perdemos, traigan el RIC, ¡Muévanse!-

-es preclamsia….doctor ella-

Entonces Ash miró como su esposa, en esos momentos felices, se marchaba de su lado, y con eso grandes lagrimones empezaron a caer de sus ojos, era amargo, ella ya no estaba, y él no pudo hacer nada por ella

-retiren al campeón Ash-

Con eso varios enfermeros por la fuerza sacaron al Ketchum que tomó asiento en la sala con los niños en brazos, su madre llegó con su suegra quienes ya sabían

-mi niña- lloraba la señora mientras tomaba asiento- mi niña…-

-es mi culpa- amargamente empezó a llorar- debí cuidarla mejor, era mi esposa, y yo le fallé, yo, que la amo con ilusión, ahora…ahora ¿qué?, que hay después de ella-

-Ash- pidió su madre- no es tu culpa

El Campeón de Kalos alzó su mirada y con una cara de dolor y ojos llenos de tristeza alzó la voz

-ERA MI ESPOSA- y volvió a llorar- ella no esta aquí…¡Y ES MI CULPA!-

Los gritos del campeón llenaron la estancia mientras los doctores llegaban

-familia de Serena de Ketchum-

Delia miró a todos y asintió

-lo sentimos….su corazón se detuvo…y no pudimos reanimarla-

/FIN FLASH BACK/

Ash cerró ese álbum, ya habían pasado 7 años. Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-papi- dijo Shelley- veamos el otro…

Ash asintió, Aston saltó de su lado y fue al otro lado donde encontró uno blanco decorado con hilo dorado que grababa

" _AMAR UNA VEZ MÁS"._

Ash ahora acarició el libro, y delicadamente lo abrió, revelando la primera foto donde una chica de 22 años de piel blanca, rubia como el sol y ojos verdes como el jade sonreían tímidamente al lado de un azabache serio de 24, en sus pies juegan los hijos de Ash y Serena, pero la chica de la foto no es la peli miel

-mami Lillie es muy bonita- comentó Aston

-ella..- dijo Ash- me enseñó a vivir después de que Arceus llamara a Serena-

-papi- dijo Shelley- ¿puedes contarnos como se hicieron novios?-

-sí papá, por favor- sonrió Aston

-miren…aquí va- sonrió Ash

/Flash Back/

4 años habían pasado, Ash estaba en Alola de vacaciones, fue enviado por su madre, ella se quedó con Aston Silver Ketchum y Shelley Giselle Ketchum junto con la ex suegra de Ash. Nuestro amigo azabache hizo de padre soltero 4 años, vendió su casa en Kalos, la cual era enorme, debido a la cantidad de recuerdos, dejó el título de campeón vacante y optó por volver a Kanto, quiso alejarse de todo, tomo el puesto que Scott le ofreció como cerebro de frontera y su frente, conocido como el Coliseo De Batalla se encontraba en Pueblo Paleta, la cual había crecido convirtiéndose en Ciudad Paleta, a las afueras de la misma un coliseo digno oponente del coliseo romano tenía a un kilometro la casa del cerebro Ashton Darko Ketchum, donde por 4 años recibió visitas de sus amigos, Clemont y Korrina se habían casado, tenían 2 hijos, Misty y Brock igualmente, Drew y May hacía 2 años, y hasta Bonnie salía con Max, pero la visita más relevante fue, desde Alola llegaron Mao y Lillie, la última se quedó a ayudarle, ella se había vuelto una hermosa señorita, un cuerpo de infarto pero su personalidad inocente sumándole que tras que su madre cayera detenida ella se hizo cargo de las investigaciones, con ayuda de Ash superó su miedo a tocar pokemon y mejoró mucho, ella le admiraba, pero en un punto esa admiración y respeto se volvió devoción, que Delia y Grace notaron, las dos conversaron con Ash y lo mandaron de vacaciones a Alola, ellas convencieron también a Lillie de intentar convencer al cerebro de la frontera de darle otra oportunidad al amor, cosa que ella primero intentó negarlo sin éxito, Lillie se hizo roja, luego grito, luego de que ambas rieran lo acepto, y hasta recibió tips de Grace. Lillie estaba enamorada, Ash podía enamorarse solo era cuestión de suerte

Ash en compañía de pikachu caminaba por la calle de la isla Mele Mele, tenía una camisa negra, unos jeans y sus deportivos, a sus 24 años era considerado atractivo por las mujeres, y todas le daban una vista cuando pasaba. Pero él no prestaba atención, fue directo a la cafetería de su amiga Mallow Mao, la peli verde de Alola.

Al llegar, la estancia era igual, Ash sonrió ladeadamente y subió la escaleras, se sentó y esperó a que alguien le tome la orden

-miren que trajo Tapu Koko- dijo una peliverde llegando con su típica ropa de mesa- el cerebro de la frontera Ashton Darko..-

-hola Mallow- contestó Ash mientras Pikachu alzaba su patita en saludo

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo ella mientras le extendía el menú

-mi madre insistió en que debo descansar, he trabajo sin parar desde que Serena falleció, ¿y tu? ¿Cómo está todo?

-pues Chris y Lana se casaron, y yo estoy saliendo con alguien, ¿y tu? Tienes alguien en tu vida-

-yo…- Ash se volvio rojo pues solo pensaba en alguien ese momento- sí….sabes…vine por alguien aquí….Lillie

-¡LILLIE!- Gritó Mallow- ¿ella…te gusta?-

-mira- Ash cambio su expresión a seria- Lillie llegó a mi casa, me ayudó a cuidar a Aston y Shelley, pero aparte de eso, ella….lo hizo con tal devoción y cariño, que en ella vi de nuevo…a Serena-

-Ash…- sonrió Mallow- si te gusta alguien recuerda , no puedes pedirle que sea alguien más, Lillie es Lillie y Serena fue Serena, ¿ok?-

-sí Mallow- sonrió el azabache- pero cuando ella estaba conmigo, me volví a reír en mucho tiempo, durante muchas noches pensé, ¿Cómo puedo vivir sin Serena?, y cuando Lillie llegó de visita entendí, ahora que Serena no está, no me arrepiento de su ausencia, ni de todos los momentos que aun viven en mí, pero con Lillie me sentí….ya no el cerebro de la frontera Ash Ketchum, ni el padre de los hijos de la fallecida reina de Kalos, sino con Lillie solo fui yo…Ash….puedo decirte como lo siento, mas, como me siento es un misterio, su partida me dolió, cuando Lillie tuvo que volver a Alola yo…yo…yo-

-Sentiste que algo se rompió, ¿verdad?-

-sí, desesperé….vine a Alola…por Lillie….¿me ayudas a enamorarla?-

Mallow sonrió, es lo mismo que Lillie le había pedido

-Ash amigo mío- dijo ella- Lillie tendrá dinero y esos lujos, pero es como cualquier mujer-

-lo sé, adoro su humildad-

-entonces, llévala a cenar, luego a bailar, y confiésatele, se sincero, se Ash-

-y ¿si ella no siente lo mismo?-

-" _Lillie te ama"-_ pensó ellariendo- entonces….enamórala como tu sabes, ¿Cómo decías…?...nunca te rindas, lucha hasta el final….por ella-

Ambos se sonrieron y luego de una charla y una comida Ash enrumbó camino hacia la casa de Lillie, al llegar, la enorme edificación impuso algo de temor a Ash, se sintió intimidado, y nervioso tocó la puerta, en cuestión de minutos un anciano bigotudo lo recibió

-¿Qué desea?- preguntó el mayordomo

-buenos días, vengo a visitar a Lillie, ¿se encuentra?-

-¿de parte de quien?-

-Ashton Darko Ketchum, cerebro de la frontera de Kanto-

-si señor….- el mayor domo se dio cuenta de la magnitud del visitante, era quien siempre mencionaba la dueña de casa- señor..¿Ash?-

-el mismo, y pikachu tambien- sonrió mientras su compañero de mil batallas alzaba su patita

-la señorita Lillie estará feliz de recibirlo-

Ash ingresó a la sala donde en los muebles blancos en forma de L, al fondo una tv y en el centro una mesita café, en la cual, estaba una foto que Ash reconoció, eran él y Lillie cuando Ash superó el desafío de las islas, antes de que Lillie tuviera que ir a Kanto por un tiempo, para esos momentos, él sentía que le gustaba la personalidad de la rubia, calmada, divertida, ingenua. El golpe de la verdadera profesión de su madre y su miedo a los pokemon fueron detonante de que Ash se apegara mucho a ella, siempre la cuido, la mimó y se quedo con ella hasta que ella se sintió segura y perdió sus miedos, en esa foto ambos tienen 17 años y se habían reencontrado en Kanto.

-" _¿siempre fue así de linda?"-_ pensó él mientras con la punta de su dedo delineaba el cuerpo de la mujer en la foto

-¡ASH!- masculló una voz femenina

Antes de poder responder unas manitos pasaron por su espalda y se entrelazaron en su pecho, siendo que era abrazado por la espalda, Ash medía 1,85, pero Ash recordaba que Serena llegaba a 1m 76 cm, pero Lillie estaba más bajita que su difunta esposa, cerca de 1.70, las manos de Lillie, eran suaves, se unían en su pecho, donde el rebote el corazón de nuestro héroe volvía, después de mucho tiempo, parecía que en su pecho, una erupción naciente sin previo aviso, además de que un mentón se apoyaba en su espalda, en cierto modo, ella estaba llenando un espacio vacío, uno muy grande que desde el fallecimiento de la reina de Kalos no había experimentado.

-Hola- sonrió él- Lillie- dijo sin darse la vuelta, con su mano derecha atrapó una de las manos de ella y la apretó.

La rubia intensificó su agarre, ambos sentían el rojo en sus mejillas, los minutos eran eternos, y el silencio estaba allí, pero no es de esos silencios incómodos, era de esos silencios que necesitas cuando las palabras sobran, cuando una frase debe ser dicha

-te extrañé- se dijeron los dos al unísono y apretaron más su agarre.

Lentamente, pero con calma, Ash se dio la vuelta, y su rostro se encontró con los ojos verdes de ella, se separó un poco para apreciarla, ella ahora ya no era una niña, tenía facciones delicadas, aun parecía una niña, pero cuando fue bajando se topo con un busto copa c, una cintura ancha, delgada, y unas piernas largas y torneadas, todo esto sumado al vestido blanco de tela delgada que se ceñía sobre su cuerpo impresionaban al de Kanto, ella se sonrojó al sentir la mirada del chico sobre ella, delicadamente ella unió sus manos para sonreírle con mucho cariño, gesto que fue devuelto

-Lillie te ves…muy bonita-

Las pequeñas palabras sonrojaron a la actual investigadora

-muchas gracias Ash, ¿a que debo el honor de tenerte en mi casa?-

Ahora Ash pasó de ser moreno a tornarse como una ciruela, rojo.

-" _vamos Ashton, no es la primera vez que pides un cita, vamos, ¡no te rindas!"-_ pensó y le sonrió de la manera más cautivadora a la rubia de Alola

-vine de vacaciones y decidí dejarme caer por la casa de la más linda de Alola-

Lillie se descolocó totalmente, Ash nunca, y recalcaba el NUNCA era coqueto, ella miró al chico, ya no era un niño, era el padre de 2 niños, el esposo de la fallecida reina de Kalos, cuando fue de visita ella vio que el brillo de su mirada había desaparecido, tenía ojeras grandes y hablaba con un tono de voz quebrado, todos sabían que Serena fue la esposa de Ash por algo, y ese algo era amor, pero ahora con ella, él sonreía un poco, hasta estaba sonrojada, Mallow lo dijo , Ash en Alola vino por alguien, y Lillie pidió, no, ella rogó a Arceus que ese alguien sea ella.

-gra….gracias- ella cejo sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo- tambien te ves bien, dime, ¿Cómo están Aston y Shelley?-

-muy bien, se quedaron con mamá-

Así empezaron a dialogar de cosas triviales, amigos, lo que habían echo, lo que hacían, y cada vez Ash se volvía más cercano, sonreía, en mucho tiempo sonreía sinceramente con ella, Lillie sentía un calor en el pecho, hoy era esos días que ella quería eternos, la mañana pasó, y el almuerzo en casa de ella no se hizo esperar, pikachu andaba por allí pues quería darle cuanta privacidad podía a su entrenador, ahora ya son las 3 PM, y Lillie acompaña a nuestro azabache hacia la salida mientras pikachu toma su lugar en su hombro

-gracias por la visita- sonrió ella

-" _Dile de una vez"-_ se recriminaba mentalmente Ash

-Lillie…yo…bueno…quería saber si- Ash empezó a jugar con sus dedos

Lillie se sorprendió, era un gesto muy infantil en un hombre de 24 años

- _"peleaste con Pokemon legendarios esto no es nada"-_ se daba ánimos mentalmente

-yo….quería saber si ¿quisieras salir conmigo esta noche?

Ahora fue el turno de Lillie de mantenerse en pie por el nerviosismo, casi se cayó pero su raciocinio bastó para asentir lentamente, darle un beso en la mejilla y sonreír

-me encantaría….realmente- sonrió muy ilusionada Lillie

-¡que genial!- gritó Ash sonrojando a Lillie- digo…genial, paso por ti a las..¿7?-

-sí, es una cita-

-" _ **UNA CITA"-**_

Se repitieron torpemente ambos mientras Ash se alejaba

Lillie pego un gran suspiro, ingresó a su alcohola y se tiró sobre su cama, mientras felizmente agarraba su almohada y daba un grito ahogado. Pero tocaron la puerta

-señorita Lillie- llamó James- ¿Qué desea para la cena?-

-James saldré con..- hizo una pausa mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire- con Ash.

-¡que bien señorita!- felicitó del otro lado de la puerta el mayordomo

Ash su parte siguió su camino por la carretera de tierra de Alola bordeando el mar

-sabes pikachu- dijo Ash mientras se detenía en una saliente y miraba el mar y el sol- me pregunto…¿Serena estará de acuerdo con que salga con Lillie?..

-pika…(no lo sé)- susurró el ratón amarillo

-yo…yo- empezó a apretar sus puños- puedo admitir que me gusta Lillie, y quizá le quiero un poco, pero pikachu, tengo miedo-

El roedor se bajó del hombro de su entrenador y se paró frente a él

-¿pika? (¿de qué?)-

-tengo miedo de volver a amar, ¿Cómo me entrego a alguien que no es Serena?, dicen que debo rehacer mi vida sin ella pero, ella ya no está, no me arrepiento de todas las cosas que he vivido, de las noches juntos y los sueños que teníamos, pero ¿volver a vivirlos con alguien más?.

Ash se sacó su sortija de bodas y la atrapó en ambas manos empezando a llorar

-¿Qué me pasa pikachu?- preguntó a su fiel amigo

-chu…- dijo roedor mientras caminaba en dos patas para abrazar la pierna de su entrenador

-todavía estoy vivo, todavía en mis pulmones entra aire, y mi corazón late pero Arceus tu que todo lo ves, dime ¿Cómo me entrego a alguien más? Si frente a ti juré amarla ante todo, Serena…amor mío si me escuchas dime, ¿Cómo vivir después de ti?...acaso…¿solo sigue el olvido?.

Las lágrimas caían sobre la tierra, marcaban las mejillas del cerebro de la frontera

-quema….quema mucho tu ausencia, y el cielo sabe como te he echado de menos, Serena…yo…yo….-

Dicho esto se dejó caer de rodillas mientras presionaba fuertemente la argolla matrimonial.

-de vez en cuando en nuestra cama tengo frio, falta tu cuerpo, tu cara, me faltas….estés donde estés, mi destino no me responde…¿Después de ti ya no hay nada?...¿solo queda el olvido? ¿solo recuerdos perdidos en mi corazón?...¿como vivo ahora sin ti?..-

Pikachu también empezó a llorar abrazando a su amigo de mil batallas, pero una brisa golpeó la cara del entrenador, sus lágrimas se unían al viento, y un grito de Ash contra el mundo mientras sus puños golpeaban el suelo, pero un milagro pasó, el viento fuertemente golpeo la cara de Ash quien imploraba una señal, una voz demasiado familiar se la dio

-" _vuelve a amar, una vez más"-_ pidió la voz del viento

El Ketchum se hizo de piedra, allí, en Alola, 4 años después de la muerte de la reina de Kalos acababa de escuchar la voz de su esposa

-Serena- susurró-…volver a amar…

-" _una sola vez más"-_ alentó la voz

Ash miró su argolla, y dando un beso suave cavó un pequeño agujero en la tierra con ayuda de pikachu

-Serena…aun en la tierra de Arceus me sigues guiando….volveré a amar, una sola vez más….Lillie…si me permites ser egoísta quiero que sea ella….una vez en mi vida permíteme ser…egoísta ahora que no estas-

Con eso enterró el anillo en la tierra y con pikachu dejaron allí ese dolor

-" _aprenderé a amar…con Lillie"-_

Ash y pikachu se retiraron, debía alistarse para su cita

Las horas pasaron volando, Lillie estaba dándole los últimos toques al leve maquillaje que llevaba, a pesar de ser Verano la noche era un clima fresco y agradable, donde ella usaba un poco de sombra y un poco de labial rojo, al mirarse en el espejo su vestido blanco delgado, por encima de la rodilla y con unos zapatillas blancas dejaban al descubierto sus pies, mientras que el escote en forma de corazón resaltaba su belleza, con su cabello rubio suelto y lacio, ella estaba dispuesta impresionar al azabache despistado, ella fue amiga de Serena en vida, pero ahora con todo el respeto, Lillie deseaba sacar adelante a Ash y como le prometió a la madre del mismo, enseñarle a vivir, ella, Lillie Cosmarine (Me inventé el apellido xD) intentaría ocupar una parte del corazón de Ash. Ella esta noche quería sentirse igual de bella que como lo fue la reina de Kalos.

El timbre sonó y ella se levantó para bajar las escaleras, James ya había echo pasar a su cita

Al mirar en la puerta la respiración se le cortó, miró con una camisa azul, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros a su cita, Ash tenía el cabello largo pero no tan rebelde como antes, parecía peinado en cierta forma, a sus 24 años Ash era atractivo para ella, y ella supuso, que para muchas más.

-Lillie- la llamó él- te ves….HERMOSA-

Ash estaba boquiabierto

-Ash..- ella se sonrojó y llevó una mano a su cabello rubio- ¿Qué cosas dices?-

Ash le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en la misma, lo cual elevó los colores al rostro de la chica

-Lillie…si antes eras bella…hoy puedo jurar que tus ojos brillan más- alabó sinceramente el azabache

Esa interacción aceleró los corazones de ambos, pero el Ketchum como buen caballero se incorporó, le sonrió y le extendió su brazo para que ella lo rodee como un gancho

-¿nos vamos?-

Lillie se enganchó y asintió feliz

El camino ambos fueron apreciando la puesta del sol, ambos reían con sus ocurrencias y conversaban de sus vidas, hasta llegar al centro donde todos miraban a la investigadora Lillie Cosmarine con el cerebro de la frontera Ash Ketchum, muchas chicas miraban celosas a la rubia mientras el azabache recibía iguales miradas por parte de los caballeros, pero ambos estaban en su burbuja, la cual los llevó a sonrojarse, sonreírse y llegar al restaurant, el cual era uno muy bonito, en el cual Ash habló con el mesero y fueron llevados a su mesa.

Lillie contempló el lugar, era tapado por un techo de madera recubierto de paja, con baldosas blancas de mármol, ellos estaban sentados en el balcón privado, el cual daba la vista a la noche estrellada y ambos se miraban, se sonreían y la conversación tan amena pasó luego de la comida, ambos se miraban pero desde el escenario central llegó el sonido de la orquesta en vivo

Ash escuchó la canción, a ritmo de bolero, "Sabor A Mí", Ash le extendió la mano a la chica

-¿quisiera la mujer más hermosa del mundo bailar conmigo?-

Lillie se sonrojó al extremo, pero tomó la mano, Ash seguía siendo el juguetón alegre y sincero que ella amaba, ahora solo mas coquetón pero era un detalle que ella apreciaba, pues a pesar de haber tantas chicas, ella sentía, no, ella sabía que él solo la miraba a ella

En la pista apagaron las luces y solo dejaron que las antorchas decorativas iluminaran a las parejas

Sus miradas se encontraron, en media pista, en donde el corazón de ambos estaba a tope, golpeaba, galopaba, a ella el sudor del calor veraniego y del cansancio propio le bajaba el cuello, el olor de su perfume tan suave llegó al de Kanto, quien lo aspiró todo, y en su mente, luego de mucho, era feliz. Lentamente se acercaron pues el bolero se baila muy pegado, y cantaron una canción que a Ash le recordó a Lillie.

-¿recuerdas cuando te fuiste a Kanto?- susurró el azabache

-sí- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿por qué?-

Ash hizo un gesto para que escuche un poco de lo que cantaban y ella lo hizo, justamente el coro llegó ("La Barca"- Intérprete: Luis Miguel).

-"Hoy mi playa se viste de amargura, porque tu barca tiene que partir, a cruzar otros mares de locura, cuida que no naufrague en tu vivir, cuando la luz del sol se esté apagando, y te sientas cansada de vagar, piensa que yo por ti estaré esperando, hasta que tu decidas regresar"-

Lillie miró a los ojos de color café de Ash, y miró su alma, frente a ella no estaba el cerebro de la frontera, no estaba el ex campeón de Kalos, tampoco el orgulloso padre de 2 niños, frente a ella estaba Ash, viudo, el dolor de su mirada parecía mitigado, quizá el paso de los años lo había curtido.

-Lillie- dijo de improvisto- cuando te fuiste a Kanto, yo me sentí así…Chris y el profesor Kukui me llevaron a muchos sitios, pero no te olvidé…y ahora-

Ella se aferró a Ash, habían palabras que toda su vida quiso escuchar, pero así de improvisto

-ahora vine a Alola, por ti, Lillie yo..- Ash hizo contacto visual.

Los orbes verdes de ella estaban decoradas por leves estelas de agua, el olor salino se mezclaba tan bien con el perfume de Lillie, olía a cerezo, Ash lentamente se acercó a ella, podían sentir la respiración del otro.

-yo te quiero como algo más-

Lillie se aferró a la camisa de Ash mientras lloraba.

-Ash- ella sollozaba- si este es un sueño, no me despiertes, ¡Oh Arceus! Déjame ser egoísta Ash, que yo tambien por ti siento algo nuevo, algo que no se explicar…-

-entonces- Ash le tomó del mentón mientras la acercaba a sus labios- Lillie Cosmarine…¿quieres compartir tu vida conmigo?-

El tiempo pasó a ser una trivialidad para la joven observadora e investigadora pokemon, ella lentamente soltó la manos de Ash para pasarlas por el cuello del chico, ella estaba sonrojada al extremo, él también, lentamente, paulatinamente él le tomó de las caderas, la acercó y sus frentes se unieron, para decirse tiernamente los dos

-te quiero-

Y acercaron sus labios, los cuales temerosos se encontraron, una primera vez para la rubia de Alola, quien sentía intromisivas las comisuras ajenas, pero también era algo liberador, toda esa presión y amor reunidos, para el de Kanto, ese sabor dulce, esa calidez, los labios de Lillie eran suaves, pero para él, ese beso venía cargado de sentimiento, ahora Serena descansaba y a él le tocaba seguir. Entonces atrapó a Lillie con un beso aun más profundo, donde al separarse el abrazo fuerte de Lillie vino hacia Ash

-Yo- dijo ella- no quiero ocupar el lugar de Serena, pero quiero amarte, cuidarte a ti, Aston y Shelley

Ash solo dejó que esa presión en el pecho se volviera un beso nuevo, decidió amar a Lillie, era hora de seguir caminado.

Ella estaba en las nubes, y no mentía desde ese día se prometió cuidar a los Ketchum, pues ella quería ser una Ketchum más.

Ambos se sonreían y se retiraban de la estancia, en el camino de vuelta iban tomados de la mano, el reloj marcaba la una AM, al llegar a la puerta de la residencia Ash le dio un beso a Lillie pero ella lo atrapó y al abrir la puerta le indujo de la mano a la estancia subió la escalares y Ash la siguió.

-Lillie- dijo Ash- ¿Qué planeas?-

Pero ella no respondió, solo estaba roja y llegar a una puerta la abrió, revelando una habitación, una cama de blancas sábanas que daba mirada al mar, ella le indujo a la habitación al chico y lo sentó sobre la cama para decirle muy tiernamente

-yo estoy segura- empezó- de que eres tú con quien quiero compartir mi vida, yo, aquí en el mundo soy Lillie Cosmarine, pero quiero ser solo…tuya, ser Lillie y ser tu Lillie, así que quiero entregarme con todo hacia la persona que amo, porque yo te amo-

 **(ADVERTENCIA: Contenido LEMON)**

Ella se alejó un poco, y dejó caer su vestido en la estancia revelando su esbelta figura, y tímidamente unió sus manos en su pecho

-Lillie yo- Ash admiró a la mujer frente a él- también te amo…pero…yo yo…le hice una promesa a Serena, y no puedo aun….yo te amo de verdad-

Lillie sonrió algo triste

-¿me amas?- preguntó ella

Ella se acercó y totalmente sonrojada se sentó en sus piernas al borde de la cama quedando frente a frente.

-porque yo sí- dijo ella

-Lillie…yo quiero hacer esto…pero Serena-

Ella le colocó los dedos en los labios

-entonces- ella le dijo mientras le mordía el cuello- imagina que soy ella-

En su subconsciente algo se detonó, algo que debió estar dormido por estos 4 años, él cerró los ojos y sus manos lentamente empezaron a acariciar la piel de la rubia, quien sentía como esas tersas manos iban de sus hombros a sus antebrazos, y luego a sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos, ella se acercó a los labios y un beso dijo presente.

Las estrellas bañaban la escena por la gran ventana, ella presionó con todo cariño el beso suavemente, y con cierta desesperación, sentía como ese beso venía cargado de emociones reprimidas y ella, ella estaba entregando todo de si

Ash en cambio abrió los ojos, grande su sorpresa cuando su mente sobre Lillie había recreado a su esposa fallecida, y maquinalmente sus manos atraparon el cuerpo pequeño de la rubia, Ash la alzó y ella cruzó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, ella le desabotonó la camisa que cayó con un movimiento del chico, pero Ash en su mente, y Lillie empezó a recorrerle el pecho con su manos tímidamente, ella aun usaba sus zapatillas blancas, y Ash empezó suavemente a tocar sus muslos mientras la depositaba sobre cama, Lillie tímidamente bajó pantalón y lo abrió, el cinturón fue el primero en irse, y con ayuda de Ash se despojó del pantalón dejando solo el bóxer donde la erección del muchacho ya se veía, ella lo atrajo y lo recostó, ambos estaban semidesnudos en la cama, rojos pero Ash no estaba en el acto

Su cuerpo estaba con Lillie, pero en su mente él estaba con su difunta esposa, Lillie le depositó un beso suave mientras recordaba la aventura de el de Kanto por Alola, el día que se conocieron, y sobre todo, el primer beso.

Ash sintió como en su boca una lengua tímida luchaba por entrar, él le dio paso y esta, tímidamente empezó a explorar cada rincón de su cavidad, ese deseo lo trajo de vuelta al mundo, él se prometió salir adelante, y esa madrugada lo haría, cerró sus ojos para al abrirlos encontrarse con las esmeraldas cristalinas de su amante, quien sonrió entre besos separándose dejando un hilo de salvia entre ellos.

-" _Lillie"-_ pensó Ash

En un momento, Ash la abrazó, con fuerza, acto que sorprendió a la recostada rubia

-¿Ash?- preguntó ella

-Lillie- dijo él- en mi mente pensé en mi fallecida esposa, pero ahora, estoy aquí, contigo, porque te amo, y esta madrugada, yo prometo estar contigo cada día de mi vida, hasta que muera-

Lillie se conmovió, abrazó al chico y este la apretó fuertemente y sus labios buscaron al otro, este beso era distinto, venía cargado de pasión, pero Ash decidió algo, esa madrugada se entregaría a Lillie, y sería para ella inolvidable.

Las manos de él fueron a los senos de ella, quien al sentir a los intrusos sufrió una descarga en su cuerpo, Ash retiró el brassier y la rubia sintió como su cuerpo se desprendía de un gran peso, ella bajó sus manos al miembro de Ash y lo empezó a acariciar sobre el bóxer, un gruñido vino por parte del moreno, quien empezó a guiar sus besos al cuello de ella, el olor de Lillie a cerezo lo volvía loco, lentamente mordió la carne de ella quien pegó un gemido ahogado, el sudor de ambos se mesclaba.

Ash recorría cada cm del cuerpo de Lillie, cada milímetro de esa tierra virgen con su boca, hasta que llegó al pezón derecho que cayó atrapado en la boca del azabache, mientras ella con una mano deslizó la prenda restante de Ash dejando libre el miembro de éste.

Lillie se detuvo por la vergüenza que sentía, pero el placer venía de sentir la respiración de Ash en su pecho, el clima de verano, el amor la llevaban a sentirse en el cielo y por eso dejó que sus gemidos escaparan suavemente mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ash.

El cerebro de la frontera soltó el pezón y sus manos atraparon los senos de Lillie jugando con ellos, exprimiéndolos, reconociendo esos montes que ahora, se le fueron entregados. Con eso en mente fue bajando hasta el ombligo, el sabor de Lillie se le hacía único, placentero. Y con cuidado retiró las pantis que ya estaban mojadas.

Lillie se tapó de vergüenza su cuerpo pero Ash le sonrió.

-Lillie- llamó él

Y ella toda sonrojada le miró incierta de lo que diría

-te amo-

Dicho esto él empezó a besar los muslos de su amante, ella atrapó con sus manos el cabello de Ash mientras empezaba a rogarle que siga, Ash daba besos suaves, hasta que llegó a la entrada de la intimidad de la rubia.

Lillie pegó un grito cuando sintió que en su parte íntima una lengua entraba intromisiva, se sentía en la gloria, la cima del cielo estaba al alcance de sus manos, ella empezó a gemir mientras Ash seguía en lo suyo, degustando ese sabor tan sutil de ella, ese olor tan sensible, con suficiente habilidad atrapó el clítoris de ella, quien sintió un escalofrío placentero en la espalda, ella rogaba que siga, él no planeaba detenerse, su pasión estaba a tope.

Lillie sentía como su cuerpo respondía a tan placenteros estímulos, estaba en su límite y pronto acabaría.

-Ash- dijo ella en un grito- ya mismo acabo-

Al escuchar eso el moreno de Kanto lamió tan profundo que ella en un grito dejó salir sus jugos, que fueron absorbidos por Ash como un elixir divino. Cuando acabó sus labios se volvieron a juntar, mientras Lillie guio el miembro de Ash a la entrada

-¿segura?- preguntó él

Ella lo besó para sonreírle

-quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, y la última será contigo-

Con eso ella rodeó a cintura del muchacho con sus piernas, él empezó a entrar, suavemente, lentamente, él se sentía en la gloria.

Ella por su parte estaba algo rígida por el pequeño dolor que empezó, ella era virgen, pero eso no le impidió dejar de lado los miedos y sentirse especial, ahora ella, con eso, era suya, y él suyo. Entonces se aferró al cuello de Ash, quien empezó a moverse al mirar que ella asentía.

Si Lillie se sentía bien antes, ahora era un momento decisivo, el miembro de Ash estaba a impedido por el himen, sus miradas se cruzaron, ella le besó como signo de permiso y con un leve impulso, la barrera de la virginidad se quedó atrás, aunque le dolía, la rubia no hubiese deseado que nadie más lo haga.

Él entrelazó sus manos con las de ella, y empezó a moverse, ahora calmado y placentero, ella jadeaba, era la primera vez que experimentaba un placer de esas magnitudes, sentía como ese calor invadía su cuerpo, pero lo que más la extasiaba, era que eso no era solo sexo, eso era hacer el amor, el acto más profundo entre dos seres humanos.

Uniendo sus labios la estrecha prisión del cuerpo de Lillie apretaba a Ash, esa humedad, ese gusto tan antaño ahora estaba allí, y para él, Lillie era desde ese día, la única mujer con quien lo haría, hasta que la vida así lo decida.

Rápidamente aumentó el vaivén, Lillie empezó a jadear y gemir en una orquesta que fue silenciada por un beso, mientras los gritos del placer de ambos seguían, cada centímetro de piel se unía en una forma perfecta, la intensidad era tanta que ambos llegaron al clímax con una estocada profunda donde la semilla de Ash se espació en Lillie

-Te amo- se dijeron al unísono

Y cansados ambos se desplomaron, en un abrazo que los cobijo aquella madrugada de un Verano cualquiera

 **(LEMON OFF).**

/Fin Flash Back/

Has les había contado todo a sus niños, pero no la escena cuando tuvo su primer encuentro intimo con Lillie, obviamente, ellos estaban felices

-papi- sonrió Aston- mami Lillie nos ama mucho, gracias-

Ash alzó su ceja cuando recibió el abrazo de los 2 niños

-de nada…¿Por qué?- preguntó

-por haber vuelto a vivir- completó Shelley

Ash los abrazó muy fuerte pero la puerta se abrió y se escucho tres voces

-allí están-

-mami Lillie- dijeron los pequeños que corrieron donde la rubia que los atrapó en sus brazos mientras un rubio de 3 años caminaba donde Ash

-papi- dijo este y fue atrapado

-Luka- sonrió Ash y lo cargo

-Hola Li- se acercó a la rubia y le dio un beso que fue aplaudido por una bebé en sus brazos

-y…hola Ashley- sonrió el mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-¿de que hablaban?-preguntó ella

-espera- dijo Ash – James

En un santi amen apareció el mayordomo

-lleva a los niños abajo, por favor-

-como ordene señor-

Dicho esto el se sentó en la cama y le indicó a Lillie sentarse a su lado

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó la rubia pero vio que en la cama estaban echados los álbum de fotos

-Lillie- Ash la abrazó y empezó a llorar- gracias..-

Ella se sonrojó y lo abrazó mas fuerte pero confundida

-¿Por qué?-

-Tu sabes que yo no me arrepiento de todo lo que he vivido, antes, hace 7 años me pregunté, ¿Cómo viviría sin Serena?...ahora como te dije el día de nuestra boda, yo volví a vivir el día que volviste a mí, Lillie Ketchum….te amo con todo el cariño del mundo, y quiero que lo sepas….porque otro año acaba, y yo sigo enamorado de ti, igual que aquella madrugada de Verano, igual que el primer día, como aquella noche de verano….igual que ayer, menos que mañana y para una eternidad.. yo te amo-

La rubia empezó a llorar y lo abrazo, ella siempre que lo abrazaba quería unir todos los pedazos del alma de su esposo, y en cuanto a Ash concierte, ella lo había logrado

 _ **FIN**_

Feliz año nuevo!

Julio, "Pequeño Lux" les desea con todo cariño.


End file.
